Я твой страх
by PrinceBlya
Summary: Взгляд со стороны Хичиго


Название: Я твой страх

Название: Я твой страх  
Автор: IchirinnoHana  
Категория/Рейтинг: Мини/G  
Жанр: Vignette  
Пары/Персонажи:  
Статус: --Закончен--  
Предупреждение: -- Нате вам очередной бред.  
Содержание: Взгляд со стороны Хичиго  
Дисклеймер: Все принадлежит Кубо, кроме моих мыслей. Обломается  
От автора: Я знаю, я хорошо умею писать, я умничкО. Но хочу лишний раз в этом убедиться. Восхваляйте!

Я возник из твоих чувств, они бушевали в тебе в момент моего создания. Я появился из твоей тайной ненависти, злобы на окружающих, да-да ты ненавидел их в тот момент, не обманывай меня, это бесполезно.  
Я появился из отчаяния, что овладело тобой, когда ты стал простой душой, ты оказался так слаб, ты сам себя готов был назвать бесполезным.  
Я появился из безысходности, когда ты валял в этой дыре, и не мог забраться наверх.  
Я появился из боли, что пожирала тебя, когда цепь разрушалась, миллиметр за миллиметром, мои маленькие друзья помогали мне, им было плевать на тебя, а ведь та боль была адская, я был удивлен твоей попытке удержаться.  
Я появился из паники, что охватила тебя, когда ты понял что конец близко, когда до меня осталось дотянуться рукой, я в нетерпении ожидал, когда же смогу вырваться из этой темноты.  
Я появился из страха, что возник, когда ты столкнулся с темной стороной себя, как ты испугался, когда увидел меня, как бешено, заколотилось твое сердце. Его беспорядочный и хаотичный ритм был музыкой для моих ушей, а твоей взгляд… Я видел свое отражение в них, я смеялся над тобой. Ты как и другие людишки, такой же жалкий, мелкий, как ты чувствовал смятение…  
Я появился из одиночества. Когда ты понял, кем ты стал, ты не знал что делать, ты боялся. В ту секунду в твоей душе зародилось еще одно чувство, это было омерзение. К самому себе. О да, ты стал чудовищем, я прочитал это по твоим губам. Я торжествовал! И самое главное… Ты не стал меня изгонять. С самого начала и до конца, ты лишь пытался меня не выпустить на свободу. Я был удивлен, что не смог сразу тобой завладеть. Но я и не сильно стремился к этому. Я хотел видеть, с кем придется мне иметь дело.  
Я был порожден в облике твоей точной копии.  
Чертов мальчишка. А ведь ты синигами…  
Ты хочешь бороться со мной? Но у тебя не хватит сил на это, теперь я постоянно с тобой, где бы ты, ни был. Я жду, пока ты не покажешь свое слабое место, чтобы я мог этим воспользоваться. Получай свою плату, за желание стать сильным.  
Я твой подарок в новой жизни.  
Ты хочешь избавиться от меня? Зачем? Ты же хочешь стать сильным. Только это и твердишь, сколько тебя знаю. Но почему не даешь мне вырваться на волю? Ведь твоя сила – это я.  
Я знаю ответ. Ты боишься меня. Я чувствую это, я отлично чувствую твой страх, ты боишься, что когда-нибудь я завоюю тебя, твое тело. Я стану королем, а ты моей лошадью. И ты исчезнешь.  
Но пока я жду, я набираю силы, вместе с тобой. Я всегда был сильнее тебя. Ты даже маску не можешь удержать. То, что я позволил тебе стать королем, еще не значит, что я буду потакать тебе. Я всего лишь играл с тобой. И это игра длится до сих пор. И будет длиться, пока мне не станет скучно.  
Только из-за меня ты смог победить и спасти эту синигами. Зачем? Что тебе это даст? Люди, жалкие людишки, я вас не понимаю.  
Спасти или быть спасенным?  
Пожертвовать всем или забыть?  
Существовать или жить в небытие?  
Что выбрать? Что лучше или, что будешь помнить вечно, пока в твоей душе теплиться искра. Даже если это приносит твоей душе нестерпимую боль, из-за которой твоя искра в душе гаснет день ото дня.  
Ты не протянешь долго, синигами. Ты жалок.  
Это кошмар который не кончится пока не повторит все в точности произошедшего, и не заставит испытать весь страх и боль. Вечный кошмар. Он медленно убивает, разрушает тебя изнутри. Остается лишь оболочка, видимость твоего существования. Когда-то тебя можно было назвать живым во всех смыслах. Но теперь… Ты лишь тело без души, оболочка, наполненная пустотой. Ты спас и поплатился за это. Сделали уродом. Бездушным существом. Ты лишь существуешь и ничего больше. Все что ты говоришь, делаешь, или пытаешься чувствовать – это все игра, это скопированные действия с других людей, чтобы быть хоть каплю похожим на то чем ты больше не являешься. Человек. Ты существо, которое ничего не видит кроме пустоты, мрака и боли.  
И молчишь, боясь показать это в словах, и коришь себя за то что, что допустил такое. Да, даже такое бывает. Вот что значит жить, не полагаясь ни на кого, вот что значит жить в одиночестве.  
Признайся, ты не доверял своим друзьям, ты их так называешь? Ты предпочитал все делать сам. Ты всегда полагаешься на свою силу.  
Как ты всполошился, когда старик Зангетсу отдал мне тебя. Мы поменялись местами, я поработил его намного быстрее. Моя сила растет. Он не успел тебя всему научить. А я научу тебя вечному страху.  
Как смешно, тебя даже учили мною владеть. МНОЮ!  
Бред. Ты никогда не завладеешь моей силой полностью, я не желаю тебе подчиняться. Ты жалкое отродье.  
Я гуляю по просторам это мира, где все в облаках, и все настолько противоречит реальности. Я хочу перекрасить это мир, из сочных голубых цветов в черный. Я хочу создать свой мир, а тебя запереть в нем. И покажу тебе настоящую реальность, там, где ты лошадь, а я король.  
Я завладею тобой.


End file.
